moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arianiie Andros
Arianiie Morgan née Andros was born to Elric Andros and Kayna Lightfeather, in Lakeshire Redridge in 3 L.C. just after the start of the First War. She later joined the Highguard during their scouting of Argus. She became a Knight of the Silver Hand in 38 L.C. and went on to meet and marry Travis Morgan. She is currently a member of the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas, and is the Duchess of Flames Rest Keep. History Year 3 (Early Life) During the starting years of the First War, Ari’s mother who was a Quel’dorei Priestess came to Stormwind from Dalaran where she spent the majority of her time. She was a well known healer to her people and claimed to have been sent by them for a purpose unknown. During her time in Stormwind, soldiers with further reports of the orc invasion had been attacked on their way back to the city. She’d been there when the soldiers came and that was where she met Ari’s father. Injured on the way back, the great soldier needed healing to which she assisted and succeeded in the effort. Moving forward, her father who was a soldier of Stormwind began the courting process with her mother. A couple of months passed without incident until further reports came in. This time, when her father was called out to investigate reports of attacks on cities within the Redridge Mountains, she accompanied him and a whole squad of soldiers to assist those who lived there. It was about halfway that she realized that she was in fact with child. Elated, she shared the news and was received happily despite the timing. When they finally arrived at the Redridge Mountains, they realized that Lakeshire had become a hub for the wounded that came from the Swamp of Sorrows in the South that had tried to investigate and spy on the source of the orcs. Taking the matter into her own hands, her mother worked diligently through her pregnancy to help the people of the city as much as she could. Her father on the other hand was stationed at the southern border of the town until she gave birth. It was many months later on a pitch dark night where the stars in the sky brightly shone, illuminating the waters of Lake Everstill that her mother went into labor. A messenger gathered her father and summoned him to the Lakeshire Inn that she’d been granted a room in.There, Arianiie Andros was born, silent as a lamb with tiny pointed ears and bright green eyes In the next year and a half to pass, she was raised underneath the careful eye of her mother whenever possible. If not her mother, there was a woman who’d worked under her mother who was a fellow priestess who would guard her while her mother was required to heal those who needed deeper healing. To say times were peaceful would be a blatant lie and there were many times that was was taken into hiding from threats of attack. But one night, the town hall bells rang and it didn’t take long for her mother and her to be ushered from the inn on horseback and sent to the west to try to get to Stormwind. Orcs had been spotted heading north from the Swamp of Sorrows and the villagers were sent to evacuate with the guards holding the position down, including her father. It was several nights later that her mother was informed that the orc Orgrim Doomhammer had led the attack and took control of the Redridge Mountains starting with Stonewatch Keep. Year 8-12 (The Second War) Hiding behind the safety of the walls of Stormwind, they remained there for five years until the call was made to evacuate after the King's assassination. Put upon a ship with many others, they sailed to the mighty city of Lordaeron where they took refuge. During her time spent in Lordaeron, the Order of the Silver Hand was established and many Knights were established. Arianiie looked up to the Paladins, finding a closeness with the Light although not quite understanding at her age. Her mother noticed this and would begin her training, hoping that the Light became a strong presence in her daughter's life. Once the war was brought to Lordaeron, Ari's mother decided that it be best that Ari be left with the priestess who'd known her since her birth to care for her in her mother's stead. Three years of hard battle took place as the Horde was pushed back to the Dark Portal. It would take another year before her mother would return to continue her training. Year 23 (Scourge of Lordaeron) During the following years, Ari became proficient in her healing and worked carefully under her mother to assist those injured or sick. They would travel Capital City, assisting those who needed it. Sometimes she would be brought in to assist soldiers or Knights who'd return from fighting or other missions and would require aid. Her mother and her were looked to and brought in on numerous occasions to provide aid to the military. It would be around this time that rumors are heard of that suggest that a plague was surfacing around the western territories near Stratholme. Upon request, all healers were requested to travel to the gates of Stratholme. However fearing the spread of the plague, Ari's mother requested that Ari stay behind until the danger had subsided. Ari sat waiting for weeks until finally news came that Stratholme had been culled by Prince Arthas and his loyal followers. Due to the news, it was assumed that her mother had been in the city. Devastated, Ari continued to work to protect Lordaeron's citizens as her mother would have wanted. A couple of months later, the bells toll and the city rejoices with the joy of Lordaeron's Prince returning home. It wasn't but minutes later that the cries of joy turned to cries of terror as King Terenas was killed by his son. Physical Appearance At first glance, you notice a sort of glow surrounding her. This is something you notice when you look into her vibrantly colored eyes or when you notice the way she carries herself on a regular basis. The Light surrounds her, filling her essence in what makes her stand out and makes her...well her. Her face has a slight tan from spending her time on the roads and doing jobs for the locals in whatever town she is assisting. Her hair is exceptionally long but is usually held back in a ponytail. It's thick wavy lengths are usually well kept and when unbound reach down to her mid-back. If you look closely and when her hair is up, you notice that her ears have a slight point to them pointing to elven heritage. Her above average height and strong posture gives her a sense of confidence when she is on the battlefield. You would be hard pressed to find Ari without her armor due to her cautious nature and wanting to always be prepared. Her figure is pleasing due to well-balanced proportions and the toned muscles in her stomach and arms from consistent training. If you took a closer look, you would notice rope like scars on her wrists as well as scars on her back, shoulders and other locations Personality Compassionate Patient Stubborn Adventurous Excitable Protective (WIP) Relationships Travis Morgan During a guild retreat to Quel'danil Lodge, Ari was approached by Travis who asked if he could talk with her. Agreeing, they spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying each others company. While the hour was late, she had found herself enjoying herself greatly. (WIP)Category:The Highguard Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Half Elf Category:House Morgan Category:Characters Category:Half Breed